


Elements. A Sonnet Cycle

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, FanQ Award Nominee, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cycle of five blank verse sonnets in iambic pentameter, a slightly different approach in answering the question what Kirk and Spock are to each other.</p><p>First published in "Legends" #7 (Editor: Dovya Blacque), 2012.</p><p>Nominated for the Fan Quality Awards 2013.</p><p>Update March 2016: This sonnet cycle has been podficced by the wonderful JinkyO! Please check out her work <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302047">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth — not only a planet

To be each other’s stalwart solid rock

A cliff to face and recognise as home

A beach to walk on — sand between our toes

Dry glistening hot grains in red and soft

White velvet dunes caressing sight and touch

And soft green grass exotic and well-known

A stubborn blanket wrapped around our yen

For flying — grounding wanderlust inside

 

The two of us combined like potter’s clay

Into one entity of Here and Now

In confident resistiveness of flesh

Five senses seeking hold and finding: us

 

The proof of our existence: our desire

A stronghold made of stones and labelled We.


	2. Water — against many a thirst

To be each other’s surging billow’s force

White-crested waters gilding wanton depths

Of precious ocean’s resonating moan

Wet kisses lavish to the desert’s skin

Drink in the cherished sight and drown in sighs

And taste an iridescent bead of dew

Unstilling lovers’ hunger for divine

Ambrosia — permitting to let go

 

Abandon our ship to roaring waves

Undying to the tide that’s flowing in

Enfolded in trust’s gentle pleasant rain

Love found impossible to ebb away

 

Safe haven of the mingled tears too pure

To separate one drop from its sure match.


	3. Fire — burning and not consumed

To be each other’s everlasting light

Much brighter than the many suns we’ve seen

Illuminating even darkest paths

Around us and yet more inside ourselves

Encasing hot desire’s burning drive

Ignited by first blush — non-volatile

A passion kept ablaze by deepest love

Still feeding flames closed autumn in on us

 

What fuels our voyages and sparks

Exploratory minds which think alike?

An energy which glows in mated souls

That learnt to play with fire not turn ash

 

The primal zest for life is strongest shared

_Thou burn’st for me as I do burn for thee._


	4. Air — an elixir of life

To be each other’s atmosphere of trust

In knowing freedom not until it’s found

Inside the other’s mind — exhale your thoughts

To feed my gasps — suck in my moans in trade.

Away you take my breath — bestow the kiss

Of life upon my lips: instil your soft

And cherished breeze into my empty ache

Let caution be thrown to the wind of faith

 

A playful puff of air — a tempest soon

Whenever lust meets lust in panting storm

Blow promises mind-whispered words onto

Our flesh and keep them in our souls for good

 

Inhale the scent which spells doubtlessly: we.

This lore an arch above the skies we sail.


	5. Quinta essentia — a quest and answer

To be each other’s deathless universe

Congeniality of souls: a ship

Of friend- relation- brother- kin- and space-

Beyond the tangled limbs and thoughts entwined

Beyond the drops of lust and sorrow mixed

Beyond the mingled breath in pain and joy

What drives the two of us together? Name

It fate to share this time and place of all

 

Sheer beauty of coincidence or is

This bond a chance to catch a glimpse of life’s

Essential mystic inner workings? We

Will never fully understand but awe-

 

Inspiring is to know ‘tis more than just

The sum of our love’s mere elements.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Elements. A Sonnet Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302047) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO)




End file.
